


Die Kündigung

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Schock am Morgen für Boerne: Alberich will kündigen!





	Die Kündigung

**Author's Note:**

> Das war vor über zwei Jahren eine der ersten Geschichtsideen zum Münsteraner Tatort, die ich hatte. Jetzt wollte das mal raus. ;-)

Boerne hatte morgens auf seinem Bürostuhl Platz genommen und wollte gerade die Tasse Kaffee zu seinem Mund führen, als Alberich anklopfte. „Herein.“

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas Wichtiges sagen, Chef.“

„Ich hoffe, es handelt sich wirklich um etwas Wichtiges. Ich möchte jetzt nämlich eigentlich meinen ersten Kaffee heute genießen.“

„Ich kündige.“

Jetzt wäre ihm doch glatt fast die Tasse aus der Hand geglitten. „Verdammt, Alberich, unterlassen Sie gefälligst solche dämlichen und absolut unlustigen Scherze am frühen Morgen!“

„Das ist kein Scherz!“

„Das ist kein Scherz?“, fragte er ungläubig. 

„Nein, es ist mein voller Ernst.“

„Sie wollen ... tatsächlich kündigen?“

„Ja.“ Alberich nickte eifrig.

„Aber warum?“ Er stellte die Tasse ab, die Lust auf seinen Kaffee war ihm jetzt erst einmal vergangen.

„Weil ich es satt habe. Ich habe mir lange genug all die Zwegenwitze angehört, die im Laufe der Jahre immer unorigineller geworden sind.“

„Immer unorigineller? Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, was Sie da behaupten. Ich ...“ Er musste schlucken. Sie würde ihn doch nicht wirklich im Stich lassen? „Bitte bleiben Sie, Alberich.“

„Wieso?“

„Wieso? Weil ich Sie brauche.“

„Tut mir leid, meine Entscheidung steht fest.“

„Nein!“

„Nein?“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein, ich ... ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie kündigen! Ich verbiete es Ihnen!“

Alberich gab sich unbeeindruckt und lachte leise. 

„Wollen Sie vielleicht, dass ich vor Ihnen auf die Knie falle? Ist es das?“

„Sie können ja versuchen, ob das was bringt.“ Sie grinste breit. Anscheinend amüsierte sie sich prächtig!

 _Mieser Giftzwerg!,_ lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber das schluckte er lieber runter. Er stand auf und ging auf die Knie. „Bitte bleiben Sie. Die Zwergenwitze könnte ich deutlich reduzieren, und wir könnten auch über eine Gehaltserhöhung sprechen. Bitte ... verlassen Sie mich nicht.“

„Ist das Ihr Ernst mit der Gehaltserhöhung?“

„Ja.“ Er setzte eine traurige Miene auf. „Bitte bleiben Sie bei mir, Alberich.“ Wie sollte er ohne sie denn klarkommen? Wirklich adäquaten Ersatz würde er niemals finden, und außerdem ...

„Na gut.“ Sie nickte. „Ich bleibe.“

Na also, ging doch! Erleichtert atmete er tief durch. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich nicht verlassen.“

Alberich grinste wieder bis über beide Ohren. „Hatte ich nie vor.“

„Dann bin ich erleichtert, ich ...“ Moment mal! „Wie bitte? Soll das etwa heißen, Sie wollten gar nicht kündigen?“

Alberich schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute ist der erste April, Chef.“

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Alberich hatte ihn hinters Licht geführt! Er war auf einen dämlichen Aprilscherz reingefallen! Hastig sprang er auf. „Das ... das mit der Gehaltserhöhung können Sie vergessen! Und das mit den weniger Zwergenwitzen erst recht, Sie hinterhältiger Giftzwerg!“

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Alberich grinste immer noch.

Und er grinste mit. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich nicht verlassen“, wiederholte er leise, trat einen Schritt näher, und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Silke ergriff sie.


End file.
